Message in the snow
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and TJ has a special way to finally confess his feelings for Spinelli. TJ/Spinelli


A/N:My first story in the new year and it's a Valentine's story about TJ and Spinelli :)

* * *

Early in the morning a boy around sixteen sat by his window watching the snow fall. It was rather cold for this time of the year, but this wasn't one of his worries but a certain girl.

The boy was TJ and the girl he was thinking about in the morning of Valentine's Day was none other than his best friend Spinelli. If TJ was honest with himself he had to admit that he was in love with her and that not only since yesterday. They were always close, but the more they grew up the more he realized that his feelings for her went beyond friendship. He hadn't found the courage to confess to her in fear of losing her completely, but today he wanted to tell her. The love he felt for her was getting too overwhelming to hide anymore and after Vince pointed out to him that Gretchen had told him that Spinelli was waiting for a certain someone to confess, he had decide to finally do it. Hopefully she hadn't meant someone else and Vince just got the wrong message out of Gretchen's words.

Sighing deeply TJ grasped a warm coat and made his way outside. His thoughts and worries about his confession weren't the only reason he was awake this early. Spinelli was special to him and so the way he wanted to tell her his feelings should be special as well. It would be a lot of work, but in the end he hoped that she would agree to not only be his Valentine but be his girlfriend as well.

When Spinelli woke up on Valentine's morning she didn't want to get up. She had talked with Gretchen way into the night and even though she normally wasn't one for long phone calls it had felt good to talk with her about everything. Gretchen was her best female friend and last night she had finally admitted to being in love with TJ. This confession had been overdue for years and if Spinelli was completely honest with herself she had started falling for him after their kiss. Back then it had only been a crush that she had tried to deny, but now she was pretty sure that it was love. However she had sworn to herself that she would never tell someone about her feelings for him, but all the red roses and pink hearts around the school for Valentine's Day had made her break her promise to herself.

To her surprise Gretchen already knew about her feelings for TJ and had only said to her that she should tell TJ. It was easy to say for Gretchen, after all her and Vince were already together for a year and he had made the move. However between her and TJ it was more complicated. They were best friends and knew each other their whole life. Losing him wasn't an option and she rather have him by her side as a friend than not at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. In the quiet morning atmosphere it was rather loud and Spinelli was about to just mute it without answering, but then she saw who was calling and she changed her mind.

"Why are you calling so early, TJ?"

"Why are you awake so early?" Came his reply and she could almost see his grin through the phone.

"Who said that I was awake when you called?"

"I know how you sound when you just woke up. There is nothing you can hide from me, Spin." These words made her heart beat faster. If only he knew that she had the biggest secret she could possible have.

"Just answer my question." She demanded, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Maybe you should see for yourself." Spinelli could hear TJ take a deep breath before speaking up again. "But first promise me that we'll still be best friends after what you're about to see."

"TJ, what's going on?" Now she was worried. Why was he so afraid that whatever he had done would ruin their friendship?

"Please just promise me." His voice was pleading and Spinelli didn't have the heart to refuse.

"I trust you, so I promise you that we will still be best friends no matter what you did."

"Thank you." He sounded relieved before nervousness laced back into his voice. "Open your window." With that he hung up.

If she heart wasn't already beating fast enough, it speed up even more. Shaking in nervousness she stood up and shoved her curtain to the side. When she opened her window the cold air was the first thing she realized before her eyes traveled from TJ's house to the street and finally to the garden under her window. There stood TJ in a warm coat and with a snow shovel, but that wasn't what caught her eyes. Engraved in the snow were the words 'Be my Valentine?'. Normally she wasn't one for romantic gestures, but now that it happened to her it was completely different. She could feel a blush rising on her cheeks and she felt happier than she ever did before.

There was one thing she wanted to do right now and that was race down the stairs and hug TJ. Closing her window she grasped a warm coat from her closet and ran outside. TJ was already waiting for her with a shy smile.

"So you like it?"

"Do you mean it?" She had to make sure that this wasn't one of her girly dreams that she never admitted to have.

"If I'm completely honest, I don't want you to be only my Valentine more so I want to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend." He took her hands in his before continuing. "Spin, I'm in love with you."

For a moment Spinelli just looked at her best friend and let her feelings overwhelm her. This was the moment she had waited so long for and without hesitation she kissed him. It was only her second kiss, but to Spinelli it felt amazing. It took him a second to kiss her back but then she felt love and passion in his kiss.

When they pulled away she smiled at him.

"If I didn't make it clear that's a yes to both questions. I love you too TJ."

"I think I need a little more convincing." He grinned and pulled her closer.

Spinelli returned the look and their lips met again. This was what both of them had wanted for years and this Valentine's Day would always hold a special place in their hearts.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
